Los cuatro
by Isabelle Black Hawthorne
Summary: Cuatro chicos. Cuatro familias. Cuatro casas. Cuatro formas de vidas. Cuatro situaciones. Este oneshot participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Los Merodeadores" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: este oneshot participa en el reto temático de diciembre "los merodeadores" del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

Era una mañana apacible. El sol aparecía tímidamente detrás de unas nubes blancas como la leche. En cuatro casas diferentes, había cuatro familias diferentes y cuatro 26 palabras.

niños que se disponían a ir a la estación de King's Cross.  
En la primera vivienda...  
Un niño pequeño lloraba estruendosamente ante la idea de que su hermano mayor se fuese a estudiar a Hogwarts.  
-¡No quiero que se vaya!- pataleaba Regulus en brazos de Walburga.  
-¡Regulus Arcturus Black! No patalees y deja de llorar por tu hermano- le regañó su madre.  
-Mami, que ha estado siempre conmigo, no quiero que se vaya...- sollozaba como última arma Regulus para que su progenitora no dejase irse a Sirius.  
-Reg, no siempre vas a ser un niñito mimado como lo eres ahora, ya que tú ayer me dijiste que tenías muchas ganas de ir a Hogwarts- replicó burlonamente un Sirius Orión Black mucho más joven de lo que era al ser encarcelado en Azkaban. Sus ojos grisáceos brillaban más que nunca y actualmente estaban cargados de una pizca de malicia y ironía. Su pelo azulado oscuro caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, y se encontraba indomable y con ondas. Por supuesto, Walburga le había insinuado que era hora de que se cortase el cabello al estilo de su padre, Orión Black, pero su hijo mayor se negó completamente.  
-Sirius, ésta es la última vez que permanecerás en La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, y no pienso permitir que tu estancia en esta casa sea agridulce. Por favor, no molestes más a tu hermano, que en estos meses seguro que te extrañará- sentenció Walburga mirando de hito en hito a Sirius.  
-Madre, siempre he ansiado ir a Hogwarts y tú lo sabes perfectamente. No me vengas ahora con el cuento de que Reg es un santo y me adora- dijo burlonamente Sirius.  
-Hijo, no molestes más a tu madre y hermano. Además, sabes que si quedas en la casa de Slytherin, te querremos mucho más de lo que te queremos ahora- intervino Orión, viendo que las cosas se ponían tensas y intentando suavizar la situación.  
-Sí, papi, lo que dices tiene razón, Sirius, mami, dejad de pelearos, que es el último día de Sirius aquí en un par de meses!- dijo Regulus captando el mensaje que indirectamente lanzaba su padre.  
Los cuatro salieron para llevar al Black a Hogwarts.

* * *

En la segunda vivienda...  
-Remus, sabes que nadie, nadie, debe descubrir lo que te pasó de pequeño...- le advertía Katherine Lupin abrazando a su hijo, dandóle un beso en la frente y entregándole una mochila donde llevaba cosas básicas. Su padre, John Lupin, pasó al lado de ellos transportando con su varita mágica el baúl de nogal de su hijo.  
-Sí, mamá, deja de dar la lata con "mi pequeño problema peludo" y alégrate de que por fin te vas a librar de un huracán como yo- sonrió arrogantemente un Remus mucho más joven. Sus ojos color miel brillaban vivaces y su pelo castaño caía grácilmente sobre sus orejas.  
-Hijo, no respondas así a tu madre. Eres su único hijo y te quiere mucho, no le gusta que le hables así- repuso duramente John, que regresaba de guardar en el coche muggle el baúl de Remus.  
-Lo sé, papá. Sólo que mamá siempre me cansa diciendo siempre lo mismo- exclamó mordazmente el aludido.  
Padre e hijo subieron lentamente al coche muggle, no sin antes haberse despedido de Katherine. Lo que ambos no sabían es que mientras ellos dos se dirigían a King's Cross, Katherine los despedía con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha acariciaba su poco abultado vientre.

* * *

En la tercera vivienda...  
Peter Pettigrew acudía solo. Él vivía en un orfanato de Londres privado, donde educaban, cuidaban y querían a los pocos niños que había allí, unos 50. Su madre había muerto al momento de dar a luz, momentos después de que él naciese. Su padre, había desaparecido misteriosamente cuando su madre estaba embarazada de él. Por supuesto, se había llevado una grata sorpresa cuando le había llevado la carta de Hogwarts. Secretamente, en el orfanato donde residía, había una cuidadora y varios niños que eran magos. La cuidadora, Suzanne Woods, le había informado de todo lo referente a la magia, pues Suzanne había estudiado en el Instituto de Salem, en América del Sur. Él no recordaba a sus padres. Y era lógico. Pues habían fallecido antes de que él tuviese la forma de la razón. Suzanne le llevó hasta King's Cross. Peter tuvo que apañárselas solo para cruzar la barrera pues Suzanne, esa chica de 19 años rubia y de ojos verde jade, se había marchado rápidamente para llevar a los niños magos al resto de escuelas: Durmstrang, Beauxbatons y Instituto de Salem para que estudiasen magia a escondidas del orfanato. Nada más pasar la barrera, tropezó con Remus, quién amablemente le ayudó a recoger sus cosas y juntos fueron hacia el Expreso, hablando sobre qué y cómo sería Hogwarts.

* * *

-Mamá, date prisa! Que voy a llegar tarde y Sirius se va a enfadar- decía exaltado un joven James Charlus Potter.  
-James, cálmate. Sólo faltan 20 minutos para irnos!- exclamó Dorea Black, ahora Potter, al borde de enfadarse.  
-Vale, lo entiendo. Entonces, qué puedo hacer?- preguntó James tranquilamente.  
-Preparar tu baúl, por ejemplo! Ni siquiera has guardado tu caldero, ropa y demás cosas!- le regañó Dorea.  
-De acuerdo.  
James subió las escaleras y 10 minutos más tarde bajó, arrastrando su baúl. Dorea, James y Charlus fueron a King's Cross.

* * *

Espero que os guste. Las historietas me han salido así de mi mente ya que tenía escasa inspiración. Mis musas no están a mi lado y para las vacaciones haré el oneshot de Desafíos.

Para prevenir reviews cargados de malicia, aclaro que los nombres de Katherine y John me los he inventado para los padres de Remus. Ya que su segundo nombre es John, decidí llamar así al padre. Suzanne es una OC mía, la primera que creo. Ella es rubia y de ojos verde jade. Para mí, es la chica que perfectamente podría haber sido la prima de Rolf Scamander. Ambos son rubios y se llevarían nada más 17 años de diferencia. Y acepto críticas, ya que quería que lo revisara una beta pero para mi mala suerte no había ninguno disponible :(

La foto del oneshot la he sacado de Google. Para quién le interese, próximamente pondré en mi perfil fotos o links de fotos de los Merodeadores.


End file.
